Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as kʌωʌii BOX) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, multiplatform entertainment channel, video website, and a morning and early afternoon program block for the network Toku (as Kawaii Box on Toku). It is owned by Kawaii Venture, Ltd., a joint venture of Olympusat (15%), Sanrio (12,5%), Turner Broadcasting System (Time Warner) (12,5%), Disney Channel Worldwide (The Walt Disney Company) (12,5%), Nickelodeon (Viacom) (12%), Hasbro (12%), NBCUniversal (Comcast) (12%), and Ion Media Networks (11,5%). The channel and block consists of children/family-friendly third-party foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials, and as well as some original programs. The network of Kawaii Box is available on it's official website, cables such as Time Warner Cable, and Comcast Cable (Xfinity), connected devices like smart TVs, video-on-demand providers, etc., and as well as an app. It is aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows). The network and block is non-commercial. Shows List of licensed English-dubbed anime and other shows from various companies to Kawaii Box, including other networks like PBS, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Sprout, and Qubo. Note: % = Fanon Animated Anime *''Noozles'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story% *The New Adventures of Collin the Speedy Boy% *''Hamtaro *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *''Hello Kitty'' series **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''The Imaginary Adventures of Daisy% *''Little Pollon *''Pecola'' *''My Melody'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''Ox Tales'' *''The Magic Tree House% *''Sugar Gliders *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki'' *''A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical DoReMi) *''Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Tsubomi's Secrets'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Pokemon'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters (a.k.a. ''Digimon Adventures) *''Sonic X (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Maple Town'' *''Palm Town'' *''Lil'Pri'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *''Doraemon'' *''Perman'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Pokonyan!'' *''Mojacko'' *''21 Emon'' *''Kaibutsu-kun'' *''Parasol Henbee'' *''Ultra B'' *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' *''Biriken'' *''Chimpui'' *''Esper Mami'' *''Obake no Q-tarō'' *''Jungle Kurobe'' *''Pretty Cure'' series **TBA **''Pretty Cure Smile'' (Glitter Force) **TBA *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1983 anime series) *''Little Lulu and Her Little Friends'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac'' *''Moomin'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tales Classics'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Midnight Horror School'' *''Ojarumaru'' *''Nintama Rantarō'' *''Kyoro-chan'' *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series **''Fables of the Green Forest'' **''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' **''A Dog of Flanders'' **''Marco, 3000 Leagues in Search for Mother'' **''Rascal the Raccoon'' **''The Story of Perrine'' **''Anne of Green Gables'' **''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' **''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' **''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' **''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' **''Princess Sarah'' **''The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love'' **''Little Women'' **''Little Prince Cedie'' **''Peter Pan: The Animated Series'' **''My Daddy Long Legs'' **''The Trapp Family Story'' **''The Bush Baby'' **''Little Women II: Jo's Boys'' **''Tico of the Seven Seas'' **''Romeo's Blue Skies'' **''Famous Dog Lassie'' **''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' **''Les Misérables: Girl Cosette'' **''The Long Journey of Porphy'' **''Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986 anime series) *''Minna no Uta'' *''Marude Dameo'' *''Mrs. Pepper Pot'' *''Goldfish Warning!'' *''Muka Muka Paradise'' *''Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures'' *''Vicky the Viking'' *''Laura, the Prairie Girl'' *''Angie Girl'' *''Don Chuck Monogatari'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kirby: The Anime% *Super Mario Bros.% (2002 anime series) Non-anime *''64 Zoo Lane *''Junglies'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the 2002 series and the 2018 series%) *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' theatrical shorts, except for WWII cartoons, Inki cartoons, Bosko cartoons, Foxy cartoons (to avoid confusion with Mickey Mouse), other old LT/MM cartoons featuring African-American stereotypes, and TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 shorts) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All Rainbow Parade theatrical cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All Disney theatrical cartoons, except for The Skeleton Dance, Mad Doctor, WWII cartoons, TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All% *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *''ChalkZone'' *''Toucan Tales'' *''What a Cartoon! (expect for Pat Ventura cartoons, ''Chicken from Outer Space, Shake & Flick, No Smoking, The Kitchen Casanova and Tales of Worm Paranoia) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mittens the Cat% *''Kenny the Shark *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (except for The Fairly GodParents shorts, My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot, The F-Tales, etc.) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Random Cartoons'' (except for Adventure Time, Bravest Warriors, Fanboy, TBA) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Maisy Mouse'' *''The Spooktacluar Adventures of Casper'' *''The World of Rainbow Girl% *''Shaun the Sheep *''Timmy Time'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *Classic My Little Pony shows *''Recess'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Yoo-Hoo and Friends'' (except the Davis Feiss dub version) *''Steven Universe'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Magic School Bus'' *''Jumby: Time Traveler% *''The Adventures of Mina and Jack *''Bratz'' animated series *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the 1998 series and the 2016 series) *''Mobs% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pokemon: The Ghostly Trio% *Storks: The Series% *Moana: The Series% *''Caillou *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Marsupilami'' animated shows *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Madeline'' *''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbba'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Catscratch'' *''CatDog'' *''Pengin the Penguin% *Gatopardos the Cheetah% (Seasons 1-4 only) *Occhi Rossi% *Hannah and Dolphy% *''Detention *''Mia and Me'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Willa's Wild Life: World of Dinosaurs% *All MondoTV animated shows, except TBA *''The Wind in the Willows (TV series) *''The New Looney Tunes Show% *''Bump the Elephant *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Monica's Gang'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Doki'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Open Season: The Animated Series% *''CB Bears (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Posse Impossible'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Undercover Elephant'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Loud House'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Krazy Kat'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snuffy Smith'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Beetle Bailey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series% *Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse% *''Calimero *''Martha Speaks'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Scrapyard Ville% *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''SciGirls'' *''Mystic Island% *''Pound Puppies (1986 series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''Neopets'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Archie'' series *Filmation's Sabrina series *DiC's Sabrina ''series *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Marvel Tails% *''Ni-Hao Kai-Lan *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Rupert'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series **''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''Book of Pooh'' **''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Ever After High'' *''David the Gnome'' *''VeggieTales'' *''The Outback Animals% *''The Adventures of Teddy Rupix *''Sofia the First'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures% *''Mickey Mouse Works (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pocoyo'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' **''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion'' *''Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''The Berenstian Bears'' (1985 series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 series and the 2016 series%) *''The Terrytoons Show% *''Pocoyo *''Kipper'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries% *''Taz-Mania *''Muppet Babies'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy% (Seasons 1-4 only) *''Phineas and Ferb *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 series and the 2017 series) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego% *''The Land Before Time (TV series) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (TV series) *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Wabbit'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version) *''El Chavo del 8'' (animated version) (in English dub) *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Medialuna'' (in English dub) *''The Superhero Squad Show'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' *''Heathcliff and Dingbat''/''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats'' *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated version) (in English dub) *''Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train'' *''The Doggies% *The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun% *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *''The Jim Davis Show'' **''Garfield and Friends'' (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) ***''Garfield'' shorts ***''U.S. Acres'' shorts **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres% *''The Wuzzles (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Braceface'' *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Lucky Luke'' (early 1990s series) *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Animal Life% *All ''Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'' theatrical animated shorts, expect TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Wow Wow Wubzzy!'' *''Spies of W.A.R.R.I.O.R.S.% *''The Little Mermaid (TV series) *''The Reilly Toons Show% *Ike and Squeaky% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Anthony and Harold% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Chucky Fox% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Acres Kids% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Red Fox% (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Sweety Woodpecker % (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat Chronicles% *All Screen Gems/Columbia classic cartoons, except for TBA (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Terrytoons'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All UPA cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *MGM cartoons, expect for some of Tex Avery cartoons, Bottles, WWII cartoons and Screwball Squirrel cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All ComiColor cartoons, except with TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''PAW Patrol'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix% *Famous Studios' ''Little Lulu theatrical series, except with TBA (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''Gumby (1950s and 60s series) (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Gumby (1980s series) *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Droopy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Barney Bear'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Baby Huey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Herman and Katnip'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Buzzy the Crow'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Audrey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Chilly Willy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yogi Bear (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hokey Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yakky Doodle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snagglepuss'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Touché Turtle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Wally Gator'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Maguila Gorilla'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Ricochet Rabbit'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Breezly and Sneezly'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Atom Ant'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Precious Pupp'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Hibbilly Bears'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Secret Squirrel'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Squidly Diddly'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Winsome Witch'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''It's the Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Loopy de Loop'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Space Kidettes'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *(please add more Hanna-Barbera 50s and 60s cartoons, except the action shows and the Scooby Doo shows) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (in English dub) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Pink Panther'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Inspector'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Misterjaw'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Crazylegs Crane'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat'' theatrical series (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat'' (1950s-1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Peabody's Improbable History'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''George of the Jungle'' (1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Super Chicken'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Fractured Fairy Tales''/''Aseop and Son'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The King and Odie'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Hunter'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Tooter Turtle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Underdog'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Go Go Gophers'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Tennessee Tuxedo'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Klondike Kat'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The World of Commander McBragg'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1950s-1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Free Willy'' *''PJ Masks'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Underdog'' (2019 series)% *DiC's Mario series **''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' **''The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3'' **''Super Mario World'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures% *''Kim Possible *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *Soyuzmultfilm animated shorts (in English dub) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''What-A-Mess'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007 TV series) *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle% *''Bonkers *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix% (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Sonic Boom'' (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *DiC's Sonic the Hedgehog series (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 series) **''Sonic Underground'' *''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog% (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Cave Kids'' *''You're on Kawaii Box, Charlie Brown'' **''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' **''Peanuts'' (2014 series) **Various Peanuts specials *''Alvin and the Chipmunks on Kawaii Box'' **''The Alvin Show'' **''Alvin and the Chipmunks''/''Chipmunks Goes To Movies'' **''ALVIIIIIN! and the Chipmunks'' *''Busytown on Kawaii Box'' ** Richard Scarry's Best Video Ever series ** The Busy World of Richard Scarry ** Busytown Mysteries *''Tom and Jerry Goes Kawaii Box'' **''Tom and Jerry'' theatrical series (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975 series) **''Tom and Jerry Comedy Hour'' (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 series) *''Galactic Forces% *Minerva the Animal Hero% *''Meena *''Arturo & Kiwi'' *''Sandokan'' *TBA Live action *''The Hoobs'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Letter People'' *''Blue's Clues'' (also animated; because of a live-action actor with animated backgrounds and characters) *''Blue's Room'' *''Sesame Street'' (as Sesame Street on Kawaii Box) *''The Muppet Show (classic version) *''Reading Rainbow *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sing Me a Story with Anna and Elsa% *''Bear in the Big Blue House *''Teletubbies'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse'' *''Kidsongs'' *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' *''Professor Iris'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''Too Cute'' *''Lassie'' *''LazyTown'' Films Note: % = Fanon Animated *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios films, except for The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dinosaur, Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and Atlantis: Milo Returns **''Winnie the Pooh'' films **''Mickey Mouse'' films **''Lilo and Stitch'' films **''Tinker Bell'' films *All Pixar Animation Studios films, except for Cars 3 *''Ice Age'' films *''Rio'' duology *''Ferdinand'' *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''The Land Before Time'' films *''Care Bears'' films *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1983 film) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series *''Open Season'' films *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie% *''Barnyard *''The Swan Princess'' series *''Equestria Girls'' films *''Wallace and Gromit'' films *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *All Disney Channel animated films *All MondoTV animated films, except TBD *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) *''Storks'' *''David and the Magic Pearl'' *''Asterix'' animated films *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' film series% *''The Epic Candy Quest% *The Wizards% *''The Brave Little Toaster films *''Hey There, it's Yogi Bear!'' *''Balto'' films *''FernGully'' films *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' duology *''The Doggies Movie% *''Despicable Me films **''Minions'' *''Sing'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Lorax'' *All Dr. Seuss animated specials (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Horton Hears a Who'' *''Lucky Luke'' animated films *Some DreamWorks Animation films *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Jestons: The Movie'' *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Busytown% *''Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase *All Soyuzmultfilm animated films (in English dub) *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios featurettes (e.g. The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, The Wind in the Willows, Pecos Bill, Bongo, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf), except for The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, TBA. (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Winnie the Pooh'' featurettes *''Gnomeo and Juliet'' *All Manuel Garcia Ferre's films, except Ico el Caballito Valiente (in English dub) *''The Wallaby% *All Pixar Animation Studios shorts (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Nemo: Adventure of Slumberland'' (also an anime) *All Don Bluth's films, expect The Secret of NIMH duology and Titan A.E. **''An American Tail'' series **''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' trilogy **''The Land Before Time'' series *''The Little Bear Movie'' *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' *All Barbie films *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Journey Home: The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (which is a US version of The Animals of Farthing Wood ''episodes) *Galactic Forces: The Origins% *''VIP My Brother Superman *''Poteline'' *TBA Anime * Pikachu the Movie short series * Sonic the Hedeghog: The Movie * The Digimon Movie * Jungle Emperor Leo * Some Studio Gibli films * Dōbutsu no Mori ''(aka ''Animal Crossing: The Animated Movie) * Hamtaro films * Heart and Yummie * The Adventures of Tyrano Boy * ANPANMAN * Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!: Magic of Happiness * All Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story films, execpt for Tom and Jerry - Legends of the Troll King% * TBA Live action * Babe series * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Sesame Street films * The Muppets films * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2% * Hop * The Flintstones live-action duology * Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros * Mary Poppins * Bednobs and Broomsticks * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T * Beauty and the Beast (live-action remake) * Bratz: The Movie * Gordy * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (film) * Dudley Do-Right (film) * George of the Jungle duology * March of the Penguins * All Disney post-1960s live-action films, except for Return to Oz, Tron movies, The Black Hole, Pirates of Caribbean films, etc. * All Disney live action/animated hybrid movies, except Song of the South, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland duology * Homeward Bound film series * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real% * Free Willy films * Underdog (film) * Alvin and the Chipmunks live-action/CGI hybrid films * The Smurfs live-action/CGI hybrid duology * Blue's Big Musical Movie * 101 Dalmatians (live-action remake) and 102 Dalmatians * Flubber * Mr. Popper's Penguins * TBA Kawaii Box Originals TBA * Meow Talk With Hello Kitty '- a late night talk show starring Sanrio's famous characters, including Hello Kitty, as a host. * 'How Cute! '- a mini documentary series which tells the facts about animals that're considered cute. * 'Swiper's Cuteness 101 - a series of shorts hosted by Teenager Swiper the Fox (Garrett Hedlund) about the 101 facts about every show on Kawaii Box. * Kawaii Storybook Time '- a mini-series as part Kawaii Box Jr. block solely on the Kawaii Box channel, which showcases animated stories adapted from old and today's children's books, all told with humoristic style. * 'Kawaii Toon Factory '- a half-hour anthology series which consists the collection of of licensed classic (and a few modern) theatrical and television animated cartoons produced by various animation companies worldwide (with the exception of World War II cartoons, Superman cartoons, some of Tex Avery's WB and MGM cartoons, TBA), which are all digitally remastered/restored. * 'The Shonen & Shojo Show '- a variety show using various types of animation, with the main feature being the serialized adventures of the channel's mascots Shonen and Shojo. * 'Paint Girls to the Action! - a magical girl-themed animated series involving four girls that use magical paintbrushes to defeat ink monsters. * Kawaii-Along - a music video mini series which shows the musical footage of shows and movies on Kawaii Box. Program blocks Every day blocks *'Kawaii Box Jr.' - broadcasting over the channel space of Kawaii Box, it is aimed at preschool viewers, ages 0-6, occurs every morning, from 6:00 am to 12:00 pm. It's similar to Nick Jr and Disney Junior. ** Kawaii Box Jr. Movie Day '- Shows every Friday, as part of Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block, it shows preschool-orientated TV specials and G-rated films. ** '''Kawaii Box Jr. Baby '- an early morning block within Kawaii Box Jr. block which shows programs aimed at infants and toddlers, under 3 years old. Occurring from 6:00 to 7:30 am. *'Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays '- Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. *'Magical Girl Thursdays '- Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as Sailor Moon, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Pretty Cure, Magical DoReMi, etc. * 'Kawaii Theater '- Shows every Friday nights, It shows both G and PG rated movies. *'Kawaii Box Best Tricksters '- a Wednesday afternoon marathon block which occurs 2:00 - 4:00 pm. It showcasing any show that focuses on any topic of characters which often causing mischief and troubles throughout, such as Cookie Monster (Sesame Street), Chip 'n Dale (Disney cartoons), Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera), Tom & Jerry, Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies), Heckle and Jeckle (Terrytoons), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Tasmanian Devil, etc. (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *'Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, Atomic Betty, Steven Universe, PJ Masks, etc. *'Saturday Slumber Party! '- Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, shows various fan-favorites at night. Seasonal blocks *'''Adaptation Marathon - the hours long marathon block featuring episodes, films and shorts adaptations produced by different companies. It occurs Fridays of January. *'Valentines Festival '- TBA *'Bunny Day '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Summer Blast! '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Halloween House '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Christmas Party' - TBA *'Party On 4 New Years' - TBA Temporary blocks *'Sonic's Summer Spectacular!' *'Pooh-A-Thon' Shonen and Shojo Shonen and Shojo are the mascots are the kawaii-alike cartoon animal characters, which're both are a dog (Shonen) and a cat (Shojo). Marketing To appeal the channel for both children and parents, Fox, Viacom, TimeWarner, MGM, Disney, BBC and among others made TV-G and TV-PG-rated comedy commercials featuring universes from various media ranging from television dramas (such as Doctor Who and The X-Files), sci-fi comedy shows (Red Dwarf, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Futurama, etc) and many more. Those commercials airs every channel like Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS, Disney Channel, CBS, ABC, and more. Kawaii Box: Studio Tour A walkthrough touring attraction, similar to Nickelodeon Studios formally at Universal Studios Florida, but focuses on the behind the scene work of Kawaii Box original live-action and animation programs and located as part of the Kawaii Venture headquarters at International Drive area in Orlando, FL. Which the inclusion of interactive fun center with arcades and a kids' playground and a shopping section located at the exit of the attraction. Video games based on Kawaii Box Originals There series video games that are based on two of the original shows on Kawaii Box, such as The Shonen & Shojo Show and Paint Girls to the Action!, which are all developed by Bandai Namco. * The Shonen & Shojo Game - a 2D platform adventure video game featuring Kawaii Box's mascots. for mobile devices, PCs, Apple's Macintosh, and video game consoles like Nintendo, Microsoft's Xbox brand, and Sony's Playstation brand. In the game, it's a two player option where players take control on Shonen and Shojo who team up together for their adventure to stop and outsmart Rogoloff Weaselpuff from his evil scheme. * Paint Girls to the Action!: The Game - a 3D adventure-action platform video game based on the show of the same name. * Kawaii Box Jam! - a crossover dance rhythm arcade game featuring original characters from Kawaii Box Originals universe. * Kawaii Box Game Mania! - a party game similar to Mario Party series, but involves characters from The Shonen & Shojo Show and Paint Girls to the Action!. * Kawaii Box Racing - a racing game featuring characters from Kawaii Box Originals and some licensed/syndicated characters as the lockables. Kawaii Box Productions Kawaii Box Productions is an animation, live-action production and dub licensing arm of the channel Kawaii Box. It produced original television programs and licensing and dubbing anime and other foreign shows and movies, that are not yet released in United States, solely to the channel. It headquartered at the Kawaii Venture building at Orlando, Florida. Productions Kawaii Box Originals * (add shows here please) Licensed/dubbed shows Licensed: *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' Dubbed: * Medialuna * El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) * Las Aventuras de Hijitus * Manuel Garcia Ferre's films * Soyuzmultfilm films and shorts * Buzzy the Crow shorts Related services In other countries * Kawaii Box (Japan) - It launched the same date as the American version, but unlike the American counterpart, the Japanese version of the Kawaii Box network is fully owned by Sanrio and it broadcast and headquartered in Japan. Kawaii Box in other medias Kawaii Box Fest! It is an annual festival held at the Orlando Convention Center, showcasing TBA. Trivia and censorship * Being a family-friendly network, series with adult-related jokes and humor (e.g. off-color humor, dark humor, crude humor) and/or ugly designs, such as Cow and Chicken and Ren and Stimpy, don't appear in the programming. * In the airings of the 2012-present Walt Disney Pictures films, the logo is changed to a new one which many silhouetted Disney film characters go to watch the film in a cinema. When Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) press a control, it shows the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo. (Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub3wpZa4Xw0) This logo is based in the ending scene from The Lion King 1½. * The channel marks the return of reruns of the Disney's popular series Mickey Mouse Works, which it is aired on Kawaii Toon Factory. However, House of Mouse is not aired because the network's chairman, TBD, thinks a crossover series featuring Disney classic cartoon characters with Disney film ones could not having sense, so the made-for-TV shorts from House of Mouse are aired on Kawaii Toon Factory, shipped the House of Mouse scenes. * The The Terrytoons Show episode "[[Deputy Dawg in: Sheriff Muskrat/Silly Sidney in: Rock Trouble/Mighty Mouse and Tom Terrific in: Tick Tock Newspaper|Deputy Dawg in: Sheriff Muskrat/Silly Sidney in: Rock Trouble/Mighty Mouse and Tom Terrific in: Tick Tock Newspaper]]" is not broadcasting in the channel due to Heckle and (later) Jeckle becoming too old because of a cursed doll (despite it was revelated as costumes at the end), which is dark. * The Sonic Says segments within Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''are all never shown in the network. * When ''The Powerpuff Girls air in the channel, the episodes featuring Him are unaired due to Him being too dark for a children's show, specially for being a demon, his physical appearance (which it makes him look like a transvestite) and his echoing voice. * Three Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts, starring Tweety Bird in his first three appearances, A Tale of Two Kittens, Birdy and the Beast and A Gruesome Twosome are re-edited for including Tweety's yellow feathers. *Tim Burton's family films are all not be included on Kawaii Box due to their darkest tones. * When some films are broadcasted on the channel, some scenes from said films are edited, such as: ** When Walt Disney's Fantasia airs on Kawaii Box, two of the segments had to to be removed due to they're too darkest for the network, such as The Rite Spring and Night on the Bald Mountain (along with Ava Maria), also in the Beethoven Symphony No. 5 segment, the brief partly nudity from the centaurides scenes are removed. ** Some of the scenes and audio from Disney's Tarzan are edited from Kawaii Box, such as a brief frightening scene where Kala the gorilla discovers that Tarzan's original parents have been mauled to death by Sabor the leopard, a few of the heavy screams from Jane Porter were re-voiced using milder exclamations, done by Russi Taylor, during the baboon chase and tree scenes, and the final darker and disturbing battle scenes with Tarzan and Clayton are edited, due to Clatyon's being tied and hung to death by a tree vine, tangled his neck. ** Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians has only one brief scene and close-up image of Cruella DeVil's highly creepy crazed face, in the front-view, during the car chase sequence, which is briefly removed. ** The scene in Walt Disney's Pinocchio, where Lamwick goes on a violent rampage, after being transformed into a donkey, is removed due to being too frightening for some viewers. ** In the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast and its 2017 live-action remake, the scene where the Beast throws his very crazed violent anger after Belle trespassed his West Wing was shortened to the part where Belle runs away when the Beast yells "GET OUT" at her, because it was thought to be far too dark and frightening for young viewers. ** When Walt Disney's Dumbo aired on Kawaii Box, the African-American stereotypical voices of the crows in the movie are all re-dubbed by non-black actors Jeff Bergman, Seth MacFarlane (being one of his few family-friendly works), Bob Bergen, Charlie Adler and Rob Paulsen, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. ** In A Goofy Movie, a toddler girl runs almost naked, after stripped off her diaper (where it is stuck by some sticking materials, caused by Pete. on the counter) and escape from the children's photo store in the department store while laughing and shouting "fishy, fishy!", is removed. ** When Elmo in Grouchland broadcasted on the channel, the brief where Count Van Count pops a bubble with his mouth during the laundromat scenes, as part of the musical sequence of Together Forever, was cut out, probably due to it would be very risky for children to do unsafe idea where the Count uses his mouth to pop a bubble. ** There are few of the scenes in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie ''that are edited out from the channel, such as a scene where Sonic flips a middle finger is zoomed in to Tails sticks his tongue and pull down his lower eyelid while taunting a robot. A second scene where Sara imagines what would her life be like to be with Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik and his kids after marry him is edited out, due to where one of Robotnik's children is seen drinking milk from one of Sara's breast. And finally, the scene where Sara kicks Robot Sonic's head and shouting "don't come closer you pervert" thinking that he looks her underskirt, is also edit out. ** There are several scenes in ''The Digimon Movie are edited out from Kawaii Box are TBA ** A scene in Space Jam where Sylvester uses with his fishing pole to pull out one of the Monstars' shorts to reveal his bare buttocks is cut. ** Where The Angry Birds Movie broadcast on Kawaii Box, the word "plucking" and "pluck" are censored due to despite "pluck" for not being a bad word, it is however a pun references to the most taboo "F" word that rhythms with "pluck". ** In the 2008 film Horton Hears a Who, a quote from a character from the film Katie saying "And poop butterflies" as she's showing her own clover to Horton, imagine her world in her clover is edited out from Kawaii Box, because one quote where Katie saying that her world poops butterflies is thought to be way too gross and crude. ** When Minions airs on Kawaii Box, the one scene where Stuart wears a Speedo is edited out. ** The scenes in the 2011 animated movie Gnomeo and Juliet that involve a gnome wearing a borax swimsuit are cut out from the channel. ** The one scene in Open Season where Elliot is briefly shown pooping is cut out. ** The Pokemon film series won't air on Kawaii Box (with the exception of Pikachu the Movie short series) due to being thought to be too dark. ** Two live-action films based on Dr. Seuss books, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and The Cat in the Hat, would never air on Kawaii Box, due the fact that they're their humor is too off-the-radar for the channel. **In All Dogs Go To Heaven, the nightmare scene where Charlie is in hell is cut out. Annabelle's creepy voice-over saying You Can Never Come Back is also edited out because they're thought to be too frightening and darker for young viewers. * When the Buzzy the Crow cartoons aired on the channel, the character's voice all throughout the cartoons is redubbed from the African-American stereotypical voice to a regular white-alike voice, which is voiced by Jim Cummings, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. * In the Magic School Bus episode, "Lost in Space", there is a scene where Arnold takes off his space helmet causing him to freeze when all the kids and Miss Frizzle are on Pluto, after his argument with his spoiled and greedy cousin Janet that if she wants proof to show a supply of space rocks and ice to display them to people on Earth. It is cut out from the channel due to it's deemed way too dark and highly serious for young viewers, for it depicts Arnold is seen committing suicide by taking off his helmet to freeze himself as he is on a dwarf planet like Pluto. * They are some scenes and segments from Sesame Street are edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons. ** A Sesame Street segment featuring Elmo and Katy Perry is never shown on the network due to the suggestive outfit that Katy was wearing. ** (add any controversial Sesame Street segment) * In the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' 1949 cartoon Often an Orphan, starring Porky Pig, a scene where Charlie Dog explains Porky about his rough life at the city is cut out due to Charlie's quote "Look! It's the towers!! THEY'RE FALLING!!!" is a reference to 9/11 attack, which happened 52 years after the cartoon. * Episodes from preschool shows involving toilet humor are not broadcasted on the Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block because they're thought to be too crude, and that would cause preschoolers to develop crude and inappropriate behaviors. * In the 1935 Disney cartoon Mickey's Fire Brigade, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, the ending scene where the trio tries to save Clarabelle Cow in the tub from the fire is cut out. * When Kawaii Box first launched, the network aired the Hello Kitty and Friends episode Alice in Wonderland as its first program. * The owner of Kawaii Box, Kawaii Venture's headquarters is located at the downtown International Drive area in Orlando, Florida, located nearby Universal Orlando Resort. See also Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Programming Blocks Category:Unfinished pages Category:Family TV channels Category:Commercial free channels Category:Anime Category:Anime channels Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas